Nick Franzelli
Nicole "Nick" Franzelli is the main protagonist of the Netflix original series, No Good Nick. She is portrayed by Siena Agudong. Summary Nick is a street-smart con artist with a secret agenda: she has infiltrated the Thompson family with the intention of robbing them for unknowingly ruining her and her father’s lives. But as Nick gets to know the family, she finds compassion for them and struggles with whether or not she can ultimately go through with the plan. All of Nick’s anxiety layers in each episode as her backstory becomes more developed. Throughout the series, she has to sacrifice good things for the purpose of the scam. Nick feels a responsibility to her father, yet she is forced to see how loving a family can be. She learns to empathize with who she previously thought were her enemies. Nick doesn’t like to do things for the scam as the series progresses. For example, in “The Jam Auction,” she says while crying, “I can’t keep doing this anymore. It’s too hard. I just want a moment to breathe.” Siena Agudong states herself that Nick isn’t “just, ‘Oh, I’m stealing this because I want to,’ it’s more like, she has a deadline and she has to do these things for her father.”Siena Agudong on Playing a Sweet-Faced Con Artist and Why She Wants to Work With The Rock Biography Prior to the series She used to live with her father, Tony Franzelli, and went to a school with her childhood best friend, Riley. Both of them were on the soccer team. She and her dad owned an Italian restaurant called Franzelli’s, which was quite popular. One day, the Thompson family matriarch Liz opened up a new restaurant down the street from Franzelli’s called Crescendo, although business was going quite slow due to the popularity of Franzelli’s. In order to rise Crescendo‘s reputation, each of the Thompsons had a hand in making sure Franzelli’s went bankrupt: Liz copied the menu and tipped it as her own, her husband Ed (who worked at the bank) refused to extend Tony’s loan despite Tony being a good client, their daughter Molly enlisting her friends to put bad Yelp reviews on Franzelli’s, and their son Jeremy stealing Nick’s fliers, resulting in them stealing all of the customers who dined at Franzelli’s. With this, the Thompsons inadvertently ruined Nick’s life. Desperate, Tony made a loan with mobsters and held a bank robbery to get the money. He was arrested afterwards. However, before being arrested, Tony and Nick realized that the Thompsons were the ones responsible for the downfall of Franzelli’s after realizing that they were a family. Afterwards, Nick went into foster care, where she went to stay with Sam and Dorothy Harbaugh, who had nine other foster children and were using all of them for different scams. They taught her all about cons, and she started using them to get money for her dad. She also met another of the Harbaughs’ foster children, Omar Reid, whose name and picture she would later use in a scam. She convinced Sam and Dorothy to help her rob the Thompson family, and they formulated a plan, however all along, Nick was manipulating her foster parent, and planned to get money from the Thompsons for her dad the whole time. Personality She is very manipulative and pretends to be kind. However, she is also shown to be a bit insecure. Nick has the ability to proficiently lie and scheme. Siena Agudong says that some of Nick’s layers include “her feisty side with sharp comebacks and a strong, dangerous persona or when she is most vulnerable.” She also calls Nick “witty, sarcastic, manipulative, charming, an old soul, and always one step ahead of everyone.”Exclusive Interview: Pop-Culturalist Chats with No Good Nick’s Siena Agudong Appearance She has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She rarely wears makeup. She dresses in flannels and sweaters and her style is more tomboy-esque. Relationships Familial= Tony Franzelli (father) She has a very close relationship with her father, Nick. She and Tony want to return to their old lives. When Nick was around four or five, Tony came home on the day he got a loan for his business with a big cake with white frosting and pink little flowers on top. Both of them were proud. Making pasta with Nick on Sundays was also Tony’s favorite time of the week, and each time, he would put a butterfly pin in Nick’s hair. Now that Tony is in prison, he and Nick have scheduled times for calls. However, to Nick, it’s not enough. She wants to get her father out of jail so that they can bond again. Mrs. Masipag (mother) Nick’s mother’s last name was revealed in “The Catfish”. It was also revealed in “The Glim Dropper” that Nick barely knew her mother, as her mother wasn’t involved in Nick’s life. It was revealed in “The Fool's Errand” that Nick’s mom had died when she was younger. It was also revealed in the same episode that Nick’s mother knew the Harbaughs, though it is unknown how. |-|Non-Familial= TBA Quotes Season 1 “The Catfish” “The Pig in a Poke” “The Man in the Middle Attack” Episode Appearances Trivia * She turns 14 in the episode, “The Jam Auction”. * She loves Rocky and Bullwinkle. ** In “The Big Mitt,” it is revealed that she used to dress up as Natasha every year for Halloween. * She has a stuffed penguin named Bobo that helps her sleep. * She loves Crunchy-Os. * She is right-handed. * She misses her old life. * Nick claimed that the last name on her driver's license "Masipag" was her mother's last name. It's unknown if Masipag is actually her mom's last name or if this is a previous alias that she went by or if lied about to stop Jeremy's suspicions. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Volunteer Squad